


In Time

by fondlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Time Travel, eventually, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson au, larry stylinson smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondlou/pseuds/fondlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is accidentally sent back to the early 1500's and has to deal with being over 500 years more advanced than the people he must reside with until the time traveling machine he was sent in is fixed. He meets Harry, who he knows deserves better than what he is given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Just a day. I can do that. It’s just a day.” Louis breathed, his heel bouncing furiously on the white marble floor.

“Yes, Louis.” Dr. Crowell said slowly. _How could he possibly be so calm right now?_ Louis thought.

“You would deliver the letter to me, and than they- well, _we_ would understand what was going on and, well really Louis this is just a test. It’s, we’ve sent loads of things back in time now, minutes, hours and days even. We’ve just yet to send a living subject. You’d be back a day and as long as you don’t make contact with your other self than all will be well. Contact as in, touching. You can see yourself and not, say, both disappear forever. This isn’t a movie, Louis, it’s hard science.”

For some reason, this didn’t ease Louis’ angst at all.

“Remember, son, you do not have to do this. But you are the only person on the team, seeing as you’re the intern, who is not necessary for activating the machine.”

“Yeah, I get the coffee.” Louis mumbled.

“That,” The doctor said, raising both eyebrows, “was _not_ what I meant, Louis.”

“I know, I know, sir, I’m truly sorry. I’m just a bit, anxious? Nervous. Which I guess is expected, right?” Louis said, looking the doctor in the eye for the first time that meeting.

“Of course it is Louis. You’re the first person to time travel. _Ever_. If we had thought that we were this close to the break through, we would have found someone else, Louis. But Max, _genius_ him, just randomly popped out the formula for it to actually work on a human and he’s worried that it might change due to different wave lengths he based it on and we need to try it soon to get it down pat.”

“I understand, sir. And, I mean, this is like, a very huge opportunity. Obviously. But I’m not sure I’m, like, I dunno. Qualified? I’m only twenty two, sir.” Louis said quietly.

“Louis, I do not think you need a qualification to pass a note on? It will be fine, I promise.”

Louis looked at the doctor. _What the bloody hell am I doing,_ Louis thought as he signed the array of documents.

*  *  *

“Please change into this.” Someone said as Louis was handed a plain grey jumpsuit.

Louis’ head was spinning, his palms were sweating and he wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to do this.

_Why is everyone looking at me like it’s their last time seeing me,_ Louis thought. _You're just being paranoid, idiot._

“Worrying won’t do a thing, Lou.” Talia, one of his best friends, said. “It’ll be fine, and you know it.”

“You’re right. You are. Oh my god you’re so right. Okay, I got this.” Louis said, mostly to himself.

“There we go, Lou! Okay, I- they need you, I think.” She said, pointing up to the metal contraption hanging over the arc reactor equipment. “You’ll be good.” She whispered into his ear as she pulled him into a hug.

“Louis, you ready?” Dr. Crowell asked, situating Louis in the surprisingly confortable chair. It reminded Louis a lot of a medical table folded in half. There was a small glass window in the door that they were about to shut.

_Is it too late to tell anyone that I’m slightly claustrophobic?_ Louis thought. _Fuck._

“Thank you, Louis. I’m so glad you decided to help us out with this.”

Louis didn’t have time to answer before the doctor was shutting the door and it got really quiet. Louis could hear the murmur of the scientists outside.

“ARE YOU READY?” Louis heard Dr. Crowell shout from outside the time machine.

Louis didn’t trust his voice, so he showed a thumbs up in the small window.

“Alright, level up to 10 percent power.” Louis heard the doctor say slowly. “15 percent.. 20 percent..”

Louis suddenly felt as though he was floating. He looked down at his body, he could see the chair he was sat on. _Holy shit,_ Louis could see through himself. 

Louis snapped out of his daze when he heard a sound like glass shattering. 

“TURN IT OFF! ZERO PERCENT POWER! TURN IT OFF, GET HI-“

   ***

The first thing Louis noticed was the warm breeze and smell of lavender. _Lavender?_  His head was pounding and he felt a lot like he had a hangover. _What? Did I go drinking last night? No,_ Louis thought. _I was at work yesterday._

Louis opened his eyes. A field of purple and green surrounded him on all sides. He stood. _Where am I?_

Louis walked towards the downward slope of the hill and it took him a moment to register that there was a boy infant of him. Sat up in the knee high brush. _Staring_ at Louis.

“Who are you?” The boy asked.

“Uh, Louis?” Louis said.

“Are you asking me?” Louis thought the boy was sassing him, but he had the most innocent expression on his face.

“ _No_.” Louis replied.

“Well, I am Harold. But my friends, they call me Harry.” The boy stood and offered a hand to Louis.

“Okay, Harry.. where are we? I mean last I was in, London. At a lab and now I’m, in the middle of, uh, I don’t know?”

“You’re in London. But I’m not sure where atalab is, unfortunately.”

“Are, are you joking?” Louis asked, a smile playing on his lips.

“No? I have never heard of atalab. I apologize for not being as well cultured as some but-“

“It’s, I was kidding. Don’t worry.” Louis interrupted Harry, sensing something was _seriously_ off with this whole situation.

“Alright, well I must be off. The kitchen will need me, soon I’d suspect.”

“Why do you talk like that?” Louis asked in awe. “You’re so, like, _formal_.” Louis said while making a straight face and standing up taller.

“I, I’ve rather been told I am too casual at time.” Harry said looking at the grass.

“Well, that must’ve been some kind of prank because-“

“Who are you staying with?” Harry said, a new urgency in his voice. “You aren’t William, are you? Son of the Duke?”

“No, I’m not William.” Louis said slowly.

“Thank heavens! My master would have me in the pigs' shed for a month if I had spoken to royalty dressed as I am, or spoken to royalty at all for that matter.”

“Your.. _master_?” Louis asked.

“I am indentured. I am no slave.” Harry said quietly.

“A slave?! Why would I think you were? Where am I. Don’t lie to me.” Louis said, his voice raising slightly.

“In London! I have said this!” Harry said as his hands raised in the air as if to protect his face.

“Did, did you think I was going to hit you, kid?”

“I am no kid.” Harry whispered. “Do not call me that, _please_.”

“Alright, I’m sorry. I’m just, confused.”

Thats when it _finally_ dawned on him.

“Harry,” Louis said, eyes widening. “what year is it?"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_“Harry,”_ Louis said, eyes widening.  _“what year is it?”_

“Uh, that would be fifteen hundred and twelve? I believe.” The boy said, confused why Louis would ask such a question.

"Fifteen hundred and twelve.” Louis whispered, his blood running cold. “Fifteen twelve!? That’s, oh my god I’m in a different century,”

Harry was starting to think the handsome young fellow was insane, possibly sick? Harry didn’t know, but the display was starting to frighten him.

“I’ll just be off now,” Harry mumbled, realized Louis probably wouldn’t notice his leaving if he went now-

“Wait! I- I don’t know what I’m going to do, I need your help.”

“I think you may be sick, lad. I can take you to a medicine maid, if you’d like?"

“A medicine maid? No, no I’m not- could I explain? And could you just try to accept it because it’s a little wild.” Louis rushed.

“Alright,” Harry said, forgetting about his duties at the estate. “I will listen.”

“Okay, so don’t freak out on me, but I’m from the year twenty fifteen, which is just about five hundred years in the future.” Louis said slowly, eye Harry carefully.

Harrys face was contemplative, eyebrows furrowed and eyes on the ground. 

“Okay, say something so I don’t freak out.” Louis said after moments of silence.

Instead of wide eyes and apologies before running away, Harry threw back his head in laughter.

Louis couldn’t help but smile even though Harry was laughing at him.

“You must be false! How in-“ Harrys’ jests at Louis stopped when he saw Louis face turn down. “You are telling the truth?” He asked quietly.

“I was a- I am a test subject for a time travel machine, I was meant to only be sent back in time a day, and I’m not quite sure what happened, but it malfunctioned and now I’m here. I can’t contact the scientists that were on this project, they don’t exist yet.”

“How are you going to get home, then?” Harry asked with genuine sincerity.

“That’s the thing, I don’t know.” Louis said, suddenly sad. “I mean, I’m just the intern but I do know a thing or two about the machine. My friend Talia, she’s a mechanic who worked on the machine and she told me stuff. I know that the machine can only work past 10 percent power once every week? Yeah, because the thing powering it, uh, has to recharge or something. I’m not sure.”

"I’m sure, once they’re able, they will send for you, Louis.” Harry said, voice surprisingly soothing.

“I seriously hope so."

***

Harry had explained to Louis that he was an indentured servant at the Crowell estate. Louis thought that was unbelievably ironic. Harry had to work at the estate until the debt his parents left him is paid off. Apparently it is a huge debt. 

“Why don’t your parents pay off their own debt?” Louis had asked.

“They died before they could.” Harry had answered casually.

Louis also asked Harry how old he was, which he answered nineteen, but Louis thought Harry couldn’t be a day older than fifteen.

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Louis asked, as he crouched next to Harry next to a stone wall.

“The plan? Ah, right. The plan. I must get you downstairs to Johannah, she is the main cook and a friend. She will take my word when I say you are my relative. The master will not. You must stay hidden from him or he will have us both.”

“Gotcha, find the cook, stay hidden. Okay.” Louis mumbled and gave Harry a thumbs up.

Harry looked at Louis extended hand and thought it might be, in the future, somewhat like a handshake. So he grabbed Louis’ thumb and wiggled it.

Louis chuckled and shook his head, “Should we go?”

“No. You must wait until night fall, the master will already be asleep and the only other person in the house you must be weary of is his wife. Horrid woman. She’ll most likely be upstairs, though, I’ll wait outside that door.” Harry said, pointing to the side of the house.

“Okay, okay. I got it. And if you’re not at the door?” Louis asked, anxious.

“Then continue around back and look in the window. If you see a thin brown-haired lady then do not knock, just wait outside. That is Mrs. Crowell. If you see anyone else knock and ask for Johanna. Tell them you’re family of mine, they will hide you.”

“Alright, okay.” Louis said, nodding. “Wait! Harry?”

Harry turned.

“Thank you so much.”

Harry smiled and turned back around, running to the large stone house.

***

It has been dark for at least 30 minutes now and Louis is freezing his arse off. He’s been looking for Harry at the door but he’s not there.

“Fuck it,” Louis whispered to himself as he started running around towards the back of the house.

He stopped infant of the small window Harry told him about earlier. He saw a lady, probably about thirty, with blonde hair. 

As long as she’s not a brunette is what Harry said, Louis thought. He knocked on the window.

The lady was startled and turned around. She eyed him suspiciously and walked over to the window.

“We do not give food to beggars. Leave.”

“No! I, uh, I’m not a, uh, beggar. I’m a relative of Harrys’.” Louis spewed. 

The woman let Louis climb in through the window and rushed him towards a small door in the corner of the room.

“The Miss isn’t asleep yet, you mustn’t be seen. I’m sure you know your arrival here is not here welcome by the Master.” Johanna whispered.

“Yes, yeah Harry told me.”

The lady eyed Louis once more before closing him inside a closet.

***

It had been at least three hours since Johanna had shut him in the small hiding space. He hadn’t heard any movement outside of the closet for hours and he was starting to worry Harry couldn’t find him. 

Louis decided he had to go find Harry. Everyone would be asleep now anyways, right? It was probably near two A.M. by now.

Louis slowly opened the door and crawled out. He stood and winced when the floor creaked.

He listened carefully. It was completely silent in the house. Louis took a few steps toward the only door in the room and froze.

In the corner, sitting against the wall, was Harry.

“Harry?” Louis whisper shouted. “I’ve been sat in there for hours! How long have you-“ Louis stopped with his rant when he saw that Harry was crying. “Mate, mate, what’s wrong?"

Harry just shook his head and his deal breaths turned into sobs.

Louis sat down next to him and tried to wrap an arm around Harry. Harry flinched away and his sobs got louder.

“Harry, it’s okay. Shh, Harry, look at me,” Louis placed his hand under Harry’s chin and tilted it up. “It’ll be okay, calm down, alright? Can’t have anyone hearing you.”

“Wouldn’t matter,” Harry whispered, letting his eyes drop back to the floor.

“What?”

“It wouldn’t matter if they heard, the Master would just ignore it.”

“What?! _Why?_ ” Louis asked, suddenly worried.

Harry brought his eyes to meet Louis’, turned his chin upward and pushed his hair around the nape of his neck to the side.

Louis didn’t understand what he was seeing, it was a long purplish bruise going down the side of Harrys’ neck until it disappeared under his collar.

“I’m the youngest of the staff,” Harry said, his voice notable calmer. “And he just treats me the way he feels necessary and it is usually just when I do something wrong, or fail to do something at all.”

“Was that because I kept you? When we met earlier today?” Louis asked, suddenly realizing he caused Harry getting beat.

“I was already late when I met you, it wouldn’t have mattered if I had left or not.” Harry said, his eyes returning to the floor.

Harrys voice broke and tears welled in his eyes, “I hate it here, _I hate this place_ ,” Sobs made Harrys body convulse and all Louis wanted to do was hold him.

That’s when Louis knew he had to protect this boy. 

“Let’s go, then,” Louis said, trying to get up and not let go of Harry at the same time.

“Where?”

“Out, _away_ from here. I don’t actually know, I didn’t get that far. Plus, I actually know nothing about where we are so you’ll have to decide but let’s go.” Louis said as quickly as he started walking towards the window he climbed in through. 

“I can’t,” Harry stood but made no more towards the window. “I’ve tried running away, they caught me in less than a day.” 

“Well, this is just an assumption, but I don’t think last time you had a guy to help you that’s, no offense or anything, but about 500 years more advanced? Trust me, Harry, I know _everything_ about hiding.” Louis said truthfully.

“How would you know anything about hiding here?” Harry asked, moving towards Louis.

“I’ll figure it out,” Louis said as he stood on the table and climbed back out of the window. “Come on.” 

Louis offered his hand to Harry and he pulled him up.

“Alright,” Harry said, slightly out of breath. “Let’s go.” 

 


End file.
